The invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to toner compositions containing charge enhancing additives, which impart or assist in imparting a positive charge to the toner resin particles and enable toners with rapid admix characteristics, stable triboelectric characteristics in embodiments and wherein the fusing properties of the toner are relatively constant in embodiments. In one embodiment, there are provided in accordance with the present invention toner compositions comprised of resin particles, pigment particles, and certain diacid, and diamine salt charge enhancing additives. In one embodiment the present invention is directed to toners with charge additives formed by the reaction of a diacid compound such as a disulfonic acid and a ditertiary amine, thereby permitting charge additives with, for example, multi acid-base salt sites, and with either a monomeric, oligomeric, polymeric and/or cyclic chemical structure. In one embodiment, the charge additive selected is formed by the reaction of 1,5-naphthalene disulfonic acid and octyldimethylamine to provide 1,5-di(octyldimethylammonium)naphthalenedisulfonate (ODMAN). The aforementioned additives in embodiments of the present invention enable, for example, toners with rapid admix of less than about 30 seconds, extended developer life, stable electrical properties, high image print quality with substantially no background deposits, and compatibility with fuser rolls including VITON.RTM. fuser rolls. Also, the aforementioned toner compositions usually contain pigment particles comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, cyan, magenta, yellow, blue, green, red, or brown components, or mixtures thereof thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images. The toner compositions of the present invention in embodiments thereof possess excellent admix characteristics as indicated herein, and maintain their triboelectric charging characteristics for an extended number of imaging cycles, exceeding, for example, 500,000 in a number of embodiments. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color processes.
Developer compositions with charge enhancing additives, which impart a positive charge to the toner resin, are well known. Thus, for example, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,935 the use of quaternary ammonium salts as charge control agents for electrostatic toner compositions. In this patent, there are disclosed quaternary ammonium compounds with four R substituents on the nitrogen atom, which substituents represent an aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 7 or less, and preferably about 3 to about 7 carbon atoms, including straight and branch chain aliphatic hydrocarbon atoms, and wherein X represents an anionic function including, according to this patent, a variety of conventional anionic moieties such as halides, phosphates, acetates, nitrates, benzoates, methylsulfates, perchloride, tetrafluoroborate, benzene sulfonate, and the like; 4,221,856 which discloses electrophotographic toners containing resin compatible quaternary ammonium compounds in which at least two R radicals are hydrocarbons having from 8 to about 22 carbon atoms, and each other R is a hydrogen or hydrocarbon radical with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and A is an anion, for example, sulfate, sulfonate, nitrate, borate, chlorate, and the halogens such as iodide, chloride and bromide, reference the Abstract of the Disclosure and column 3; a similar teaching is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,933, which is a division of U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,111; and similar teachings are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,112 wherein A is an anion including, for example, sulfate, sulfonate, nitrate, borate, chlorate, and the halogens. There are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,521 reversal developer compositions comprised of toner resin particles coated with finely divided colloidal silica. According to the disclosure of this patent, the development of electrostatic latent images on negatively charged surfaces is accomplished by applying a developer composition having a positively charged triboelectric relationship with respect to the colloidal silica.
Also, there are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,390, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, developer compositions containing as charge enhancing additives organic sulfate and sulfonates, which additives can impart a positive charge to the toner composition. Further, there are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,672, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, positively charged toner compositions with resin particles and pigment particles, and as charge enhancing additives alkyl pyridinium compounds. Additionally, other documents disclosing positively charged toner compositions with charge control additives include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,493; 4,007,293; 4,079,014; 4,394,430 and 4,560,635, which illustrates a toner with a distearyl dimethyl ammonium methyl sulfate charge additive. One disadvantage associated with the charge additive of the '635 patent resides in its apparent inherent instability in some instances thus rendering it substantially unsuitable as a bulk toner constituent in imaging processes, as the additive can thermally and chemically degrade, and react with other toner components.
The following prior art, all United States patents, is mentioned: U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,381 which discloses toners and developers containing charge control agents comprising quaternary ammonium salts of the formula indicated, for example, in the Abstract of the Disclosure, wherein R is alkyl with from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, and the anion is a trifluoromethylsulfonate; also note, for example, the information presented in columns 2 and 3 of this patent; a similar teaching is presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,921; 4,490,455, which discloses toners with, for example, amine salt charge enhancing additives, reference the Abstract of the Disclosure for example, and wherein the anion includes those derived from aromatic substituted sulfonic acids, such as benzene sulfonic acid, and the like, see column 3 beginning at line 33; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,856 directed to toners with a quaternary ammonium compound wherein A is an anion such as sulfate, sulfonate, nitrate, borate, chlorate, and certain halogens, see the Abstract of the Disclosure; Reissue 32,883 (a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,390) illustrates toners with sulfate and sulfonate charge additives, see the Abstract of the Disclosure, wherein R.sub.4 is an alkylene, and the anion contains a R.sub.5, which is a tolyl group, or an alkyl group of from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and n is the number 3 or U.S. Pat. No. 4; 4,323,634 which discloses toners with charge additives of the formulas presented in column 3, wherein, for example, at least one of the R's is a long chain amido group, and X is a halide ion or an organosulfur containing group; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,019 relating to toners with long chain hydrazinium compounds, wherein the anion A can be a sulfate, sulfonate, phosphate, halides, nitrate, see the Abstract of the Disclosure for example; U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,550 which illustrates toners with inner salt charge additives, or mixtures of charge additives, see for example column 8; U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,596 which discloses toners with charge additives of the formula provided in column 3 wherein X can be a variety of anions such as trifluoromethane sulfonate, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,338; 4,792,513; 3,893,935; 4,826,749 and 4,604,338 , the disclosure of each of the aforementioned patents being totally incorporated herein by reference.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,157, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, are toner compositions comprised of resin, pigment, or dye, and tetraalkyl, wherein alkyl, for example, contains from 1 to about 30 carbon atoms, ammonium bisulfate charge enhancing additives such as distearyl dimethyl ammonium bisulfate, tetramethyl ammonium bisulfate, tetraethyl ammonium bisulfate, tetrabutyl ammonium bisulfate, and preferably dimethyl dialkyl ammonium bisulfate compounds where the dialkyl radicals contain from about 10 to about 30 carbon atoms, and more preferably dialkyl radicals with from about 14 to about 22 carbon atoms, and the like. The aforementioned charge additives can be incorporated into the toner or may be present on the toner surface. Advantages of rapid admix, appropriate triboelectric characteristics, and the like are achieved with many of the toners of the aforementioned patent. Advantages of the charge additives of the present invention in embodiments thereof over the additives of the aforementioned patent include improved stable toner admix rate performance, usually more acceptable thermal stability and excellent chemical stability with respect to solvolysis permitting improved shell stability of, for example, the toner charge enhancing properties, and the like.
Although many charge enhancing additives are known, there continues to be a need for toners with additives, which toners possess many of the advantages illustrated herein. Additionally, there is a need for positive charge enhancing additives which are useful for incorporation into black, and/or colored toner compositions. Moreover, there is a need for colored toner compositions containing certain charge enhancing additives. There is also a need for toner compositions with certain charge enhancing additives, which toners in embodiments thereof possess acceptable substantially stable triboelectric charging characteristics, and excellent admixing properties. Moreover, there continues to be a need for positively charged toner and developer compositions. Further, there is a need for toners with certain charge enhancing additives which can be easily and permanently dispersed into toner resin particles. There also is a need for positively charged black and colored toner compositions that are useful for incorporation into various imaging processes, inclusive of color xerography as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference; laser printers; and additionally, a need for toner compositions useful in imaging apparatuses having incorporated therein layered photoresponsive imaging members, such as the members illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Also, there is a need for toner compositions which have the desired triboelectric charge level, for example from about 10 to about 40 microcoulombs per gram, and preferably from about 10 to about 25 microcoulombs per gram, and admix charging rates of from about 5 to about 60 seconds, and preferably from about 15 to about 30 seconds, as determined by the charge spectrograph, preferably for example at low concentrations, that is for example less than 1 percent, and preferably less than about 0.5 percent of the charge enhancing additive of the present invention.